Kingdom Hearts: Another's Story
Kingdom Hearts: Another's Story is a fan-made story created by CaelumLucisCaliga. It takes place during the events of the original Kingdom Hearts. The story is about six Keyblade wielders, Caelum, Remu, Mia, Leze, Agus, and Genaeva, as they travel from world to world, fighting Heartless and searching for a mysterious man in a white cloak, who had destroyed their home world and brutally murdered many Keyblade Masters. Unlike other games in the Kingdom Hearts series, Kingdom Hearts: Another's Story has a more Final Fantasy feel, with a more mature storyline. Story The story starts in a strange, dark realm. A boy holding a strange key fights off dark creatures. A mysterious voice guides him onto a pillar where an incredibly large creature was waiting for him. The boy succeeds in destroying it, but its darkness swallows him up. The story then opens up on the world Azalea. Azalea is a world in the Realm of In-Between and is the training world of Keyblade wielders. The Keybearers live and train in the Castle above, and are forbidden to go to the slums below. Down in the slums, life was dangerous and all the people fear and despise the Keybearers. Even though it was forbidden, two wielders named Caelum and Remu lead a group of students to sneak out of the castle every so often. Tonight was one of their "raids", as they called it. Caelum wakes up on the bus as it stops. The boys all go into the local bar, where they use their fake IDs to get in. Tired, Caelum goes outside and falls asleep in the grass. When he wakes up, his best friend Mia scares him, mirroring the scene in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Caelum asks her what she's doing here, and Mia replies that she can sneak out just as easy as the guys can. Meanwhile, Remu gets in a fight with the local gang leader, Bickson, resulting in getting Remu's gang kicked out. Caelum, Mia, Remu, and his gang head back to the castle, remembering that they graduate in a week. Remu comments that they will finally be able to leave their world and start there adventure. Under development Gameplay The battle system in Kingdom Hearts: Another's Story is a combination of the battle systems shown in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II and the deck commands in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The normal command list shows the four choices: Attack, Magic, Item, and Limit. Pressing the left button shows the second list: Attack, Summon, Party, and Limit. Attack is the basic Keyblade attacks. Magic is magic such as Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, etc. Item is a list of usuable items such as potions, ethers, etc. Limit initiates a powerful Limit Break that can only be used when the Limit bar is filled. Summon allows the user to summon a monster that deals a powerful attack. Party is used to switch party members. Pressing the L2 button switches this list with a list of deck commands. Unlike the deck commands in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, these commands only have special attacks such as Ragnarok or Strike Raid. They are also used in a different manner than in Birth by Sleep. While most commands have to fill up before use, some commands are rapid-fire, and do not need to be filled. Other commands need to be charged upon activation by mashing the triangle buttton. A New Enemy A strange new enemy called the Rebirths appear in Kingdom Hearts: Another's Story. Unlike Heartless, who attack anything with a heart, and Nobodies, who are directed by Organization XIII, Rebirths seem to target Caelum and his friends. They will occasionally attack others, but only to lure Caelum. It is unknown where they came from or why they exist. Worlds and Characters Under development Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Hearts: Another's Story